


Alone with a seadweller

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan decides to visit reader-chan's shop for a spa day. Unfortunately, they're the only ones there which means reader-chan needs to take over his strange appointment request.<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone with a seadweller

The silence of the shop was quite boring to be frank. Sound. ANY sound would have been appreciated. Or, that's what I thought until a certain someone walked in.  
After seeing the newcomer's face, I wished for the silence again.  
"Loww blood!" His thick accent rang out. I forced back a sigh I so longingly wanted to let out. Though I was never the one to assist this particular customer on his appointments, my co workers often complained of his needy and arrogant ways after he had left.  
What luck. Being the only one at the shop today.  
But I pushed all feelings aside and stepped up to the front counter. "How can I help you?" I gave him a fake smile.  
The male huffed and held out his hand. "I'm not here for the spa today. Givve me your menu."  
Shall I elaborate? I worked at a nail and care place. It was everything pampering in one shop.  
Mostly nails, per the name. But we also offered a Jacuzzi, pedicures, massages, hair, and makeup.  
If this annoying customer wasn't here for his usual manicures, what did he want?  
I pulled a list of options from the shelves and handed it over quickly before he snatched it away and read down the menu.  
After a few moments, he looked back up. "Howw much is this?" He threw the menu in my face and pointed at an option on the list.  
I backed up a bit and read it. "T-Thirty one fifty for twenty minutes." I gave him the price for a deep tissue massage. He nodded and tapped his chin. "VVery wwell. I'll have this."  
Oh god. I have to put my hands on him. Why did I have to be the one watching the shop? I finally let out that sigh and made my way to the back room with the oils while he pulled out his wallet. I checked the labels and found the brand I was looking for.  
I returned to the front as he set the exact amount of money on the counter. I set it in the register and handed him a small book. "Write your name down please."  
The male made a sound that sounded like a quiet growl and scribbled down his first and last name then handed me his ID. I checked the information quickly. The picture ID matched his face. Next I paired up the name he wrote. Eridan Ampora. Yes. That matched too. Is it bad I was hoping for a flaw in the name somehow so he wouldn't he qualified? Well, I guess I should do my job. He paid after all. I handed back his ID and gave another smile. "Follow me to the back room so-"  
"I don't take orders from filthy land dwwellers." Eridan interrupted quickly with a frown.  
"Do you want what you paid for? Because I don't have time for this."  
He grumbled something under his breath and stepped behind me. "Fine. Get on wwith it."  
Ridiculous. I can see what my co workers meant by a hard time.  
I opened the door to one of the rooms and set the oil down. "Alright. Take off your shirt and glass objects. Things in your pockets you don't want to get covered in oil as well."  
I gave the command and brought out a towel.  
The male gave me a death glare before pulling a purple cape off and tossing his shirt on a chair then setting his glasses down on the table.  
It was an awkward silence for a moment as I tried to hide a blush. As annoying as he was, I couldn't deny the fact he was attractive.  
Eridan had slick black hair, painted down the center with a purple streak. Medium sized horns curved like a lightning bolt and orange eyes. His shirt had been black with a purple mark shaped like waves. Without it and the cape, he stood a little taller than before. His pants were striped with dark and light blue. I slowly set the towel down then he shot me another look. "Stop staring wwill you? It's making me gog damn uncomfortable." Eridan looked away to avoid eye contact. I felt my face burn up. Was I staring? I bit my bottom lip and gestured to the bed. "Just lay down." I muttered. Luckily he heard and threw himself down on the small shop bed. Eridan shifted a bit trying to get comfortable then used his arms as pillows.  
I checked the clock and nodded to myself. He only paid for twenty minutes. I can get him in and out quickly.  
I started by setting my hand over different areas on his back, feeling the tension in each area. First with his shoulders which felt firm. Eridan twitched at my touch but didn't say anything. He didn't need words for me to know he was annoyed. Why pay for something and not accept it?  
I moved my hands down to his shoulder blades and pressed down slowly. I was stopped by more muscle. He seemed to be stressed out in the upper back. Moving down the middle, it wasn't as firm which was a good sign. So the shoulders and upper back was where I'd begin. I popped open the bottle of oil and lathered my hands.  
"Alright. I'm starting now." I simply let him know then began rubbing the oil all over his back. Eridan didn't complain much until I actually began the massage and pressed my thumbs down behind his shoulders. He tensed up and spat out words I refrained from speaking myself. I lightened my grip. "Relax. Try not to tense up will you?"  
He took a deep breath then nodded. I went on, putting pressure over his shoulders, trading my thumbs for my whole hand. I noticed his hands turn to fists and he hissed when I hit a tender spot.  
I smirked to myself. No yelling OR name calling?  
I soothed out the tended area then put on a bit more oil.  
"Go faster will you? I only have twenty minutes." Eridan grumbled.  
"I could make it an hour if you got the money."  
"You're not getting shit unless I feel like it-" I cut him off by suddenly pushing down on his spine. It cracked and he grit his teeth, burying his face in his arms. "Ugh fuck." His words were muffled but it didn't sound upset. I finished up on the upper back for now then moved my hands to the middle and began rubbing his sides with my thumbs. Eridan returned to relaxing. "WWarn me next time you filthy lowwblood." He grumbled. I snickered quietly. My hands stretched over his back, working on multiple areas at once. The male let out a grunt. It was surprising at how easily he was affected.  
"Stay in that spot a little longer." I heard the quiet order. I nodded despite him not being able to see me and continued to rub my fingers into the area a minute longer then continued on, gently soothing the areas around his neck and making my way down. His back rose and fell with a heavy breath, making my hand slip for only a moment but I quickly got back.  
When the upper muscles were done, I worked on his lower back. Quickly adding a final coat of oil and teasing at his stress areas.  
Eridan suddenly made a sound that sounded like a low purr. His eyes were closed and he looked about ready to fall asleep. Suddenly the timer rang, stopping my movements and making the customer flinch in surprise. I hit the button on the timer and wiped my oily hands on my pants. "Looks like your time is up." I stated. Eridan muttered and pulled out his wallet. "I'll pay for a glubbin' hour. I must admit, you do have magical hands."  
At that moment I swear he winked at me. I took the money and sighed. "Alright."  
I suppose having him around wasn't all bad.

((So here's a cute little thing I've been meaning to finish for a month))


End file.
